


Weighted Emptiness

by bpdperidot



Series: Lapidot Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdperidot/pseuds/bpdperidot





	Weighted Emptiness

The pain from missing someone is unique, a hollow feeling in your chest that somehow weighs a thousand pounds, dragging you down into a pit of sorrow.

It was a feeling that a small green gem knew all too well. She sat in Steven's room, hugging her legs and resting her face on her knees, watching the rain fall and droplets run down the glass, much like her own tears making tracks down her face.

This was the first time she had ventured out of the bathroom in a while, and it was only fitting that it was raining, an echo of her own sorrow.

Soft footsteps and a small thump beside her alerted her of the small boy that had sat down beside her, drawing her out of her trance-like state. She sniffled a little as she wiped away her tears, reaching under her visor to dry her eyes before she turned to look at Steven.

He had a look of soft concern on his face, and watched Peridot sit up to compose herself quickly.

"Are you okay?" he began gently, laying a soft hand on her shoulder.

Peridot remained silent for a moment before sighing and looking at her feet. Not wanting to sound desperate, she chose her words carefully before she spoke, however, her voice carried a noticeable waver. "I've... been better."

"Do you want to talk to me about it?"

Peridot hesitated, the hollow feeling suddenly intensifying, leading her to clutch gently at her chest with a small hand. Steven noticed the subtle action, and watched as she took a deep breath, steadying herself to speak.

In a small voice, she began, "I miss her... Lapis." She let her hand fall to her lap, allowing tears to well up in her eyes. "Every day, I wonder where she is, or what she's doing, or if..." she broke off as her tears spilled over, clearing her throat to continue, "...if she misses me."

Peridot allowed herself a moment to let out a few sobs before attempting to compose herself again, taking a deep breath and swallowing the urge to keep crying.

"I know that she never loved Earth as much as I had grown to, but I can't help but wonder if there was something that I could have done to change her mind and keep her from leaving." she gritted her teeth as a fresh wave of tears spilled over.

Steven put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, upon which, Peridot rested her head on his shoulder, accepting the gesture.

"I love her." she mumbled between sobs. "I miss her. She must be so cold... and alone out there. I just... I just want her to come home."

Peridot made no attempt at maintaining her composure after that, allowing the full force of her sorrow to spill out, the weighted emptiness in her chest dragging her down.

She drew her legs to her chest once more, burying her face in her knees and sobbing loudly, punctuated by hiccups every now and then.

Steven watched in sadness, gently rubbing Peridot's back as she tired out, soft hiccups escaping her tiny body as her crying started to slow.

Before long, she just sniffled quietly and let out small whimpers, exhausted after crying her little heart out. She looked almost pathetic, weakly scrubbing at her face to wipe away the tears.

Steven looked at her for a moment before taking notice of the rapidly darkening sky. He turned back to Peridot before he suggested,  
"Hey, let's get some rest, okay?"

Peridot nodded, subdued, as Steven retrieved a fluffy blanket from the storage under the stairs and grabbed one of the extra pillows off of his bed. He laid the pillow down at the foot of his bed before draping the blanket around Peridot's shoulders, it nearly swallowing her up.

She couldn't do much more than sit there and stare at her feet, the emptiness yawning inside of her, and the feeling of sleep tugging at her senses. She laid down when her brain processed what Steven had done, wrapping the blanket around her before giving in to slumber.

Steven smiled gently at her when her heard her snoring softly, it reassuring him that she would be okay.

He changed into his pajamas before turning out the light, and as he crawled into bed, he whispered to Peridot,  
"Sleep well. I hope you dream of her."

He settled as he pulled the covers up to his chin, closed his eyes, and fell into the clutches of sleep.


End file.
